Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility
| |1}} |altbackcolor = # | |0}} |textcolor = # | |0}} |alttextcolor = # | |1}} |maxwidth = 15 |height = 2.3 |tab1 = Main Page |tab2 = Gallery }} Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility (牧場物語 やすらぎの樹 Bokujō Monogatari: Yasuragi no Ki, lit. Ranch Story: Tree of Tranquility) is the first Harvest Moon game to be released for the Nintendo Wii in Japan and North America. In Tree of Tranquility, the controls are designed to make use of the Wii's motion control. However, the Wii Classic Controller can be used as an alternative option to the motion controls. 'Plot' In Tree of Tranquility, the plot objective is to reawaken the Harvest Goddess. This is performed by helping the Harvest Sprites create rainbows and collecting certain "badges". Once all the rainbows are created, the Harvest Goddess will reawaken, and the game continues indefinitely. The Harvest Goddess Mother Tree has been on Waffle Island for years, but it died ten years ago. Some say it was because of old age. Others say that it died because no one cared about it anymore after disrespecting it. After the tragic death, everything turned gloomy. The wind stopped blowing, the sun shined less often, the seas raged violently, people moved away and the once famous rainbows of the island disappeared. The Harvest Goddess went with the tree, and no one heard from her again. You read about Waffle Island in a brochure, as it was described as a "rancher's paradise" and decided to start your new farm life there. On the way over you are knocked out by a storm. During the night, you dream about a beautiful lady. You wake up at Sundae Inn, and everything is explained to you, including the history of the Harvest Goddess and the Mother Tree. Mayor Hamilton suspects that the beautiful lady in your dream was the Harvest Goddess. You must save the island and restore the town back to its former glory. 'Gameplay' Players play the role of a farmer, given the task of running a farm. As part of this task, you grow and sell crops and raise animals to sell their products. In addition to these goals, players also interact with the villagers, both for commercial purposes (buying seeds, selling products, etc.) and social reasons. Festivals play a key role in the game, giving your character a chance to socialise and meet the neighbors. Players even can meet and woo one of the available bachelors or bachelorettes, get married and have a child. You'll also have the opportunity at one point to discontinue your current game and start over as one's child, whilst keeping any money the player made. Unfortunately, though, the villagers don't react to you any differently, and your character sprite is the same. Players can even marry their new character's parent from one's previous playthrough (or play-through). Unlike all Harvest Moon games, the player's chosen spouse can work in their farm. 'Marriage' Like most Harvest Moon games, the player can get married. There are a total of 8 bachelors and bachelorettes the main character may marry, however some of them have rivals that they may marry instead. Anissa.png|Anissa|link=Anissa (ToT)|linktext=Anissa's Page Candace.png|Candace|link=Candace (ToT)|linktext=Candace's Page Char cathy.png|Kathy|link=Kathy (ToT)|linktext=Kathy's Page Luna.png|Luna|link=Luna (ToT)|linktext=Luna's Page Maya.png|Maya|link=Maya (ToT)|linktext=Maya's Page Phoebe.png|Phoebe|link=Phoebe (ToT)|linktext=Phoebe's Page Treerina.png|Renee|link=Renee (ToT)|linktext=Renee's Page Treesheila.png|Selena|link=Selena (ToT)|linktext=Selena's Page Bachelorettes *Anissa *Candace *Kathy *Luna *Maya *Phoebe *Renee *Selena Char calvin.png|Calvin|link=Calvin (ToT)|linktext=Calvin's Page Chase.png|Chase|link=Chase (ToT)|linktext=Chase's Page Gilly.png|Gill|link=Gill (ToT)|linktext=Gill's Page JinMedic.png|Jin|link=Jin (ToT)|linktext=Jin's Page Julius.png|Julius|link=Julius (ToT)|linktext=Julius' Page Luke.png|Luke|link=Luke (ToT)|linktext=Luke's Page Owen.png|Owen|link=Owen (ToT)|linktext=Owen's Page Char tao.png|Toby|link=Toby (ToT)|linktext=Toby's Page Bachelors *Calvin *Chase *Gill *Jin *Julius *Luke *Owen *Toby 'Children' Two seasons after marriage, either the female-side of partnership (main female character or male character's wife) will feel ill. You go to the clinic, and Irene will tell you that you/your wife is pregnant. A week later, your spouse will ask you to go to the church with them to pray for your child. Once you are there, they will ask you if you want a boy or girl, or if you don't care what their gender is. The gender you pick will be the gender of your child. If the player doesn't care, it will be randomised. A season later, your child will be born. The personality of your child changes depending on who your spouse is. Their life is divided into four stages. When your child grows up, you can give them the journey rucksack and start a new life (New Game+). 'Rival Marriage and Children' Unlike nowadays Harvest Moon games, 10 of the marriage candidates have the potential to marry another candidate of the opposite sex if the player does not marry them. Luke, Selena, Kathy, Owen, Gill and Luna do not have a rival pairing. There are a total of 5 rival pairings as listed: * Chase and Maya * Calvin and Phoebe * Julius and Candace * Jin and Anissa * Toby and Renee Two weeks after any given rival couple gets married, you will receive a letter in your mailbox announcing that the couple has a child. The rival children are: * Dakota, Chase and Maya's daughter * Heath, Calvin and Phoebe's son * Angie, Julius and Candace's daughter * Van, Jin and Anissa's son * Matt, Toby and Renee's son New Game+(Playing as your Gender Child) New Game + allows you to play as your child (though his/her appearance will be the same as that of the player character). Things that carry over: * All money, plus an additional 10.000 G. * All tools skill level, up to level 3. * All obtained recipes, items lists, books, and letters from previous file (accessible via bookshelf). * Any makers purchased in the previous game, although they will NOT be accessible until your child orders the appropriate building in which they are placed (coop or barn). * Gender of your child. Things that do not carry over: * All owned buildings, including second houses, farm buildings, and house upgrades/remodeling. * All building materials (lumber and material stone). * Relationship points with villagers and marriage candidates. * Tools (or upgrades). * Livestock and animals. * All items. * Story progress. * Appearance. Your new character will no longer look like your previous character's child, but will rather assume the appearance of a male or female main character. If you wish to retain your original game, make sure you save your game in an additional save slot before giving the Journey Rucksack to your child to begin the New Game+. New Game+ will overwrite one save slot. 'See Also' *Tree of Tranquility Villagers *Shops and Locations *Crops List *Tools *Ganache Mine *Fishing *Livestock List *Wild Animals *Cooking Recipes *How to Befriend Villagers *List of Festivals *Part-Time Jobs *The Quilt *Rainbows *The Mother Tree Category:Games Category:Harvest Moon: Tree of Tranquility